What's Ghost Stories Between Family
by xblkdragonx
Summary: The Asian Nations are telling ghost stories. With each ghost story they tell, they blow out a candle. Only 5 are remaining before total darkness comes to claim them....


A/N: Just in case nobody knows what Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai is, it's basically where you tell 100 ghost stories to go along with the 100 candles. For each story you tell, you blow out one candle. Please enjoy the story :D

"Well…there's only five candles left…who's going next?" Taiwan timidly asked, the flame flicking over her face

The five Asian nations, gathered around the five remaining candles, outside of the small little flames was pitch black. Even the moon did not shine through Japan's paper screen door.

"I will," Japan's quietly said, blowing out another candle. Only four left. The darkness crept a little closer.

* * *

"There once was a boy who had clean up duty and so stayed after school. The sun was setting by the time he was done. As he was walking out of the school grounds, he heard a girl's voice humming something from behind him."

"'How weird,' the boy thought since it was an all boys' school. He turned around and there, he saw the most beautiful girl in his life, resting her elbows on the first floor window sill. It did not take long before the girl notice the boy stare at her. The boy felt his heart stop when the girl smiled sweetly, innocently at him, waving a grace hello to him. Timidly, the boy raised his own hand and waved back. At this the girl's smile turned into a full wide grin. She lifted herself up from the window sill and dropped to the ground. She had no bottom half of her body. The boy gasped and turned to run but behind him he heard the rapid sound of elbows hitting the ground- tek-tek-tek-tek-tek. He ran fast as his legs could carry him but the sound just grew louder and closer. All of a sudden he felt something tug on the bottom of his pants and ice cold pain shot up his legs. He fell to the floor and when he looked up, the girl was on top of him grinning, no longer beautiful. His eyes widened in horror as the girl took a scythe and sliced him in half, turning him into one of her. So if you ever hear the sound of tek-tek-tek-tek at night, just before the sun sets, do not answer her call or else you too will become just like her…"

* * *

"Th…that wasn't scary at all aru," China said, clinging onto Hong Kong.

"Oh…oh can I go next? Ghost stories originated in Korea, ya know! So of course I know the scariest stories!"

Before anyone could answer him, Korea blew another candle, allowing the growing shadows to dance around them freely.

* * *

"There was a High School teacher whose class consisted of exactly 30 students. He was particularly strict and a little bit cruel to his students, making them stay back until late at night every day to study in the library. In order to make sure his students stayed back and didn't sleep, he asked them all to call his cell phone at certain times during the night and tell him their student number.

This went well for awhile, but all of a sudden, late one night he received a call. He answered as per usual and a girl's weak voice replied "Hi Teacher, I'm number 31," and then abruptly hung up on him. At first he didn't even realize, but then he felt furious as he thought one of his students was playing him for a fool.

The next day he stormed into the classroom and demanded the student who pulled the prank own up to it. No one did, and they all denied knowing anything about it. He threatened the whole class, telling them he would beat them all if it happened again that night. Unexpectedly, it did happen again. At the exact same time, to the second. He tried to ask the girl who was calling but she hung up so quickly he couldn't get a word in.

The next day he lived up to his threats and beat the students in the class, demanding someone own up. Of course, no one did. He even went so far as to go to other classes and ask them about it, but no one would admit to anything.

The calls continued on schedule every night, the same way. Then finally one night he got his word in on time. "Who are you!?" he questioned frantically. The girl replied softly, "I'm in your class, Teacher. You know me." To which the teacher said, "My class has only 30 students, stop trying to trick me." The girl only said this: "I'm always watching you during class, Teacher. But you only show me your back. I want to see your face." Then she, once again, abruptly cut off the call.

He told his students that they need not stay back at all, even going so far as to change his cell phone number. But the calls continued. The teacher eventually went crazy from the continuous and unexplained calls and retired shortly after.

A few months after his retiring, the school underwent renovations. But while the builders were replacing the blackboard in the classroom of the old Teacher, they were shocked to discover the dead body of a young girl had been hidden behind the blackboard…"

* * *

"Th…that was so predictable! A…and you call that scary," Taiwan's voice trembled.

"Hmph, then you tell us a scary one!" Korea, said crossing his arms.

"I…I will! Watch me!" Just before Taiwan blew out the third candle, leaving only two, she grabbed on to Japan's sleeve for support.

* * *

"There was girl that lived on the 14th floor of an apartment- the top floor. One night she was going home in the elevator late at night and a man stepped in with her. He began talking to her and making small talk. He said he just moved in and lived on the 13th floor. She remarked that must be why she never saw him before and that she lived the floor above him. When the elevator arrived on the 13th floor he stepped out, the doors closed behind him but just before it fully closes, he turned around and smiled through the elevator door window, pulling out a knife from his jacket. He quickly runs off and heads up the stairs to the 14th floor, as the girl goes up in the elevator towards her inevitable death."

* * *

"That wasn't a ghost story, aru." China said indignantly.

Taiwan crossed her arms in front of her chest, "So? It was still scary wasn't it?"

Japan put his hand up to stop the China and Taiwan from arguing, "China why don't you tell us a story now?"

"Okay aru."

Another candle went out…only one remained. All of them gathered closer to the remaining light, trying to stay out of the total darkness calling out to them.

* * *

"Do you know why most people are afraid of mirrors? Why they're so many ghost stories about them? Then let me tell you a story aru. On a stormy night a girl tosses and turns in her bed, unable to sleep by the raging storm outside. Just as she's about to fall asleep, the thunder and lightning would jolt her awake. She laid there, staring out into the shadows of her room. Her eyes roamed over every object in her room until it came face to face the mirror, built into her dresser. A flash of lightning and light flickers across the mirror. For a scant second the girl saw an image of herself in the mirror; her long own long hair hanging off the same shoulders. The only difference was the girl in the mirror had gaping holes where there should be eyes. Her mouth was forever trapped in the shape of scream. Then the image is gone. Gone with the lightning aru. For the rest of the night, the girl kept staring at the mirror, unable to sleep. The next morning, as the sun rose, the girl ripped the mirror from her dresser and tosses it into the trash. It didn't matter if what she saw was real or something her sleep deprived mind made up, she need to get rid of the mirror. In fact she threw every single mirror out of her house aru. Weeks past and the girl slowly forgot what happened that night. Her cousin was holding a wedding and so she spent a night there. As she get's ready to brush her teeth, the water faucet turns on. She pauses, watching steam rise out of the faucet and covers the mirror in front of her. Letters form on the mirror, slowly, meticulously, "I've missed you…."

* * *

Silent answered China's story. None of the nations said a word. They all watched the little flame in front of them, flicker.

"Um…can we leave the last candle?" Korea whispered, "It's…it's not like I'm scared or anything! I…I just think it won't be as fun if I can't see you're scared faces!"

"Ye...yeah! I'm not scared either!" Taiwan tried to say bravely but she ruined the effect but pressing herself closer to Japan.

"So I guess it's my turn now?" Hong Kong asked in his monotone voice.

Japan nodded his head.

Hong Kong tilted his head, "Hmmm…I don't really know scary stories…I usually tune them out since I think they're boring…."

"Oh c'mon Hong Kong!" China lightly slapped the younger man on the shoulder, "Surely you must know _one_. How can there not be a ghost story in _any_ Asian country?"

"Hm…okay…I think I got one."

The other four nations gathered closer to listen to Hong Kong's story, leaving their last candle lit.

* * *

"There once was a journalist that rented out a room in a very high class hotel. However the hotel had mixed up his reservation and was booked up for the rest of the week. Unable to do anything about it, the man instead went to another hotel down the street. This hotel was run down and beaten. Mold was growing on the side and the smell of musk filled the room. The man honestly didn't want to stay there but what could he do? It was late at night and everywhere else was closed, even the run down hotel was booked except for one room. The receptionist was hesitant to give him the key but when the man begged, she eventually did. When he got the key and went into his room, he immediately started to get ready for bed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the wall right next to the TV. It…looked like the face of a…human. Cold sweat, started running down his back but being the journalist he is, he couldn't help but be curious. He walked towards the wall and slowly, hesitantly began scratching at it. The wall paint came off, then the rotted wood. He scratched more and more…until he saw a mouth. The man's hand shook but he didn't stop. He continued to tear away at the wall…when all of a sudden the mouth spoke, "Hey why are you making a hole in the wall? Are you trying to peep at me changing, pervert!"

* * *

China, Korea, and Taiwan threw their pillows at Hong Kong, exasperated that he actually had them going.

"I can't believe you actually had me scared for a second!" Taiwan laughed, chucking another pillow at Hong Kong.

"It was nicely told," Japan added, "but I wished it had been a scary story. Now the whole atmosphere is ruined."

Korea laughed, "Of course no one could top my story!"

China patted Hong Kong on the head, "It's okay. I understand. Being with England has ruined your sense of true horror stories huh?"

While his siblings laughed and argued who told the best scary story, Hong Kong slightly smiled before blowing out the last candle, plunging the room in total darkness. The other four gasped, wanting to ask what Hong Kong was thinking but Hong Kong spoke, silencing their protest. His monotone voice floating out to them, adding to the scariness of the story.

* * *

"Since that wasn't enough to scare you guys. Here's the real version of the story. A man went to a hotel and walked up to the front desk to check in. The woman at the desk gave him his key and told him that on the way to his room, there was a door with no number that was locked and no one was allowed in there. Especially no one should look inside the room, under any circumstances. So he followed the instructions of the woman at the front desk, going straight to his room, and going to bed.

The next night his curiosity would not leave him alone about the room with no number on the door. He walked down the hall to the door and tried the handle. Sure enough it was locked. He bent down and looked through the wide keyhole. Cold air passed through it, chilling his eye. What he saw was a hotel bedroom, like his, and in the corner was a woman whose skin was completely white. She was leaning her head against the wall, facing away from the door. He stared in confusion for a while. He almost knocked on the door, out of curiosity, but decided not to.

This disinclination saved his life. He crept away from the door and walked back to his room. The next day, he returned to the door and looked through the wide keyhole. This time, all he saw was redness. He couldn't make anything out besides a distinct red color, unmoving. Perhaps the inhabitants of the room knew he was spying the night before, and had blocked the keyhole with something red.

At this point he decided to consult the woman at the front desk for more information. She sighed and said, "Did you look through the keyhole?" The man told her that he had and she said, "Well, I might as well tell you the story. A long time ago, a man murdered his wife in that room, and her ghost haunts it. But these people were not ordinary. They were white all over, except for their eyes, which were red."

* * *

No one spoke for a long while. Until Korea in a small voice finally said, "Can we all sleep together like we did as little kids?"

"I…I think that would be a good idea, Korea," Japan almost immediately agreed.

Though no one could see Taiwan's face, the other four could tell she was almost close to tears by her occasional sniffing, "Can I sleep in the middle?"

China reached out for his younger sister and grasped onto her hand, "Of course aru."

"Where should I sleep then?" Hong Kong asked.

His four siblings yelled out at from the darkness, "By yourself!"

Hong Kong shrugged and promptly flopped to the ground and slept.

**THE END**

(In case no one got HK's last story. When the man saw all red, it was the woman staring straight back at him!)

A/N: If you've heard some of the ghost stories above it's because THEY AREN"T MINE! I do not claim the ghost stories. I copied and paste them from soompi forum "Have Some Pasta." If this is in violation of FF rules, I'll take it down but I _think_ it is allowed since soompi is a public domain and is just a recirculation of ghost stories the author heard themselves.


End file.
